Sometimes there is no happy endings
by dickgraysonfan101
Summary: When a tragedy hits Dick Grayson, and as he kept it a secret from his boyfriend and friends. The only people who know what's wrong is Batman, Alfred, and his younger brother Tim. "slash warning"
1. It begins at the end

"Dick talk to me, talk to me buddy" Wally kept yelling frantically. Dick's eyes were wide open full of tears, and mouth full of reddish foam, which was a mixer of his

blood and the poison. He had finally had the final hit of poison attack his heart. Shrilling pain of screams came from him. It had finally ended. Kid Flash picked him up

and held him close, while tears poured down K.F's face.

Dick was 18 and Wally just turned 20. Dick was always really small compared to Wally about a good 6 inches. This always pissed the living hell out Dick growing up,

always being used as an armrest or something like that. On the other hand it had benefits as well, easy to sneak off and got piggy back rides all the time by the

team. With this while he held Dick in his arms so gently and tight couldn't understand what just happened. "He's not dead, I'm going to get help, stay with me" Is

Wally could think.

* * *

**3 months earlier August 27th**

"Hey Dick wait up!" Tim yelled running up to his older brother who was walking out the door.

"Tim why? Um I think you forgot something..." Dick said looking down then back to his brother. Tim fallowed Dick's eyes to realize he was still his boxers. He turned so

pink that Dick couldn't help to laugh. Tim ran up the stairs back into his room and back out sliding down the stair case.

"Ready for your first day of High school Tim?" Dick said pushing Tim into the limo.

_"I guess, I don't know it's just school..."_ Tim said a little shaky. Dick was a senior now at Gotham Academy along with Barbra Gordon A.K.A Batgirl, one of Dick's

longest friends. She was also one of Tim's close friends. Tim is like Dick in many ways when he was Tim's age, making jokes and mocking people who's close to him.

Dick is still like this but he's learned his lesson a couple times.

"Aw don't worry you can handle it... _not like what happen last year to that one kid_" Dick said said very serious. "What, what kid? What happened?" Tim seemed very

curious to know. "Man you're not fun to miss with, you're not like me when I got told that by Dad. I didn't want to go, because I got scared." Dick said very

disappointed. As they stopped in front of Commissioner Gordon's house to pick up Barbra. She got in and asked "What took you guys so long?"

"Tim forgot- Ow" Dick got punched in the arm.

"Unnecessary Dick!" Tim was pink again. "Hey Tim did you here what happened last year?" Barbra was about to add on but Dick interrupted.

"Drop it, it didn't work Babs..." Dick said harshly. "_It doesn't surprise me you told him _"

"Nice to see you too Babs." Dick said coldly. "_How's Wally, Dick?_" Babs said very silly.

"Ha ha I get it, Alfred stop the car." Dick responded. With that Alfred questioned but stopped, Dick got out of the car and decided to skateboard the rest of the

way (about 3 blocks left). "Barb I don't get it?" Tim asked wide eyed. "He never told did he?" Barb responded.

"Tell me what?" Tim was very suspicious. "Thanks Alfred! Lets go Tim, besides it's not for me to tell you." She said pulling him out of the car.

* * *

**PRESENT **

"Nightwing?" Tim said running up to Wally with Dick in his arms. "What, what happened?" Tim was very shocked but looked like he new what happened.

"He just fell apart right there, how he was just fine hacking the security cameras and then just went down yelling." Wally panted.

"Wally I don't want to be the person to tell you this but couple months ago somethings happened..." Tim started to cry. "I can't tell you but Batman will..."


	2. The first meet

**August 27th **

"Welcome students to another year of High School, and some of you welcome to your first year." The loud speaker annoniced. Tim jumpped hearing the lound speaker squeek.

"Dame, arn't you good lookin?" A random girl said under her voice behind Tim. He turned around bruntly.

"Excuse me?" Tim said eyeing her.

"Oh dame it! You heard me say that about you?" She said blushing.

"Yes, but it's okay your pretty I forgive you. I'm Tim, Tim Drake." He said giving her a smile.

"Tim Drake? Arn't you Bruce Wayne's kid? Also the man of the school Dick Grayson's brother? And What's your favorite food and color?" She was so inthuastic about it.

"Yes, Yes, Yes wait who are you calling a man he's a DICK! Cookies and green." Tim was blushing when he spoke to the blonde girl.

"I'm Stefanie Brown, I like anything Batman, I like purple and I love a full steak out dinners." Stefanie was all in Tim's face about it, but out of excitement.

"Um wanna hang out sometime." Tim said scratching the back of his neck.

"I'll think about... I'll tell you after school." Stefanie said and went out the door right as the bell ringed.

* * *

**Lunch**

"So hows school so far Tim?" Barb asked.

"Good I met someone..." Tim said cautionly to see if they were going to make fun of him.

"Ah who?" Dick said drinking a snapple.

"Some really hot hot girl, her name is Stefanie I met her in French." Tim said looking at a slice of pizza. And after he said that Dick started to crack up laughing.

"HA Stefanie, Stefanie brown? Why would she talk to you besides your rich kid looks?"

"Well one thing I talked to her first Dick! Plus she said quote "Dame, Arn't you good lookin?" and she said it was me she was talking about." Tim said frustraited.

"Calm down kid, just warning she is touble." Dick said with a straight face.

"How so?" Tim said a little angry.

"Forget I said anything, okay?" Dick said picking up his bag.

Tim also got up and walking by the bushes and he was grabbed into them, into a hole. Stefanie was looking right at him, and slowly grabbed his one of his hands. and the other hand of hers closed his eyes. and sliping a peice of paper between his fingers. Then she was gone. Tim climbed out o the hole to see Dick standing over him.

"Time to go..." Dick whispered.

* * *

**8:39 PM**

"Poison Ivy is being very persistent today!" Robin yelled to Nightwing.

"Just stay focused Bats isn't here to help us out because he is with the Justice League!" Nightwing yelled back getting really pist off at some Venus fly traps that keep biting him. Nightwing realized that Poison Ivy was hiding or escaped from them.

"Holly shit!" Nightwing had seen Poison Ivy on a ledge aiming something that looks like a sniper at Robin. Nightwing jumps in front of the bullet hitting him in the chest, but he felt nothing. There was a whole right on his chest even through the skin.

"Nightwing!" Robin yelled at the top of his lungs. Nightwing was coughing really deep. The plants died down.

"I'm fine, get her!" Nightwing yelled but she was gone. "No, I'm taking you to Alfred." Robin yelled at Nightwing who kept looking at him with Shut the fuck up Tim get off my back look.

* * *

**Batcave**

****After many tests Alfred did he walked out with Tim to call Bruce.

"What is it Alfred?" Bruce said on phone coldly but yet concern.

"Um Well Master Bruce something is wrong with Master Dick, he's well you see, not well the bat computer showed it to be a form of Neurotoxin in his system..."

"Alfred What type of Neurotoxin?" Bruce was very worried.

"It's sort of a Curare-"

"What do you mean sort of?" Bruce snapped.

"It shows to have no cure sir..." Alfred said very calm. "It shows, it shows, Master Bruce I feel that you must hear this in person. Bruce was there less than an hour and the Justice League had let Batman leave for this purpose only. Bruce was looking at the screen while Dick was sleeping in the infirmary bed in the corner.

"He has 3 months, to live?" Bruce and Alfred discussed over this.

During this Tim listened to his and sneaked away to change. As Robin he searched for Ivy, he searched everywhere but it ended when he found her _dead_. Tim returned home to tell Bruce.

"Tim don't tell anyone about this not even Barbara, understood?" Batman said shallow.

"Yes." Tim said looking at Dick, knowing his best friend, a brother is dying.


	3. Secrets

**School**

"What's up with you?" Barbara asked Tim who was really down.

"Ah nothing" Tim said quickly running to french class. (Tim is 14 and Stefanie 15)

"Hey Tim _was up" _Stefanie said giving him a giant hug. Making him turn bright red.

"Nothin but the ceiling baby." Tim said laughing.

"Ha _good_ one." Stefanie joined in laughing.

"Hey Stefanie, there is, is a um fancy party at my house on Friday, And I was wondering if you wanted to um come. IT'S OKAY IF YOU DON'T THAT'S COOL TOO, I just was hoping I could bring a date?" Tim chocked.

"And you want that to be me?" Stefanie said blushing.

"_Yeah_" Tim responded.

"Okay then I will, only under one condition."

"What is it?" Tim smiled.

"I become your girlfriend." She smirked.

"Deal." Tim smiled.

* * *

Mean while Bruce told Dick what is going to happen to him.

"Ha what a joke, you know Bruce you should know how busy I am these days to be told some not funny joke." Dick said with famous smirk laughing. Then Bruce broke down everything...

"So I have 3 months? Bruce I'm not ready to die." Dick very shaky.

"No one ever is, Dick." Bruce said putting his hand Dick's shoulder.

"I don't want anyone to know this, the team would go easy on me, feel bad, Bruce I don't want that, who knows." Dick said looking at his hands.

"Only Me, Tim, and Alfred." Bruce said solemnly.

"Good. Bruce don't go easy on me." Dick said smirking but he couldn't help than to feel lost.

* * *

**Mount Justice**

Recognized Nightwing B01

"Nightwing!" Wally ran up to Nightwing giving a huge bro hug that Nightwing started to chock.

"Nice to see you too Wally." Nightwing said winking at Wally and turning to the screen to announce mission briefing.

"Team, we have two missions; Batgirl, Bumble Bee, Wonder Girl, M'Gann, Kid Flash, and I will go to Bialya against Queen Bee more details later. Robin, Lagoon Boy, Super Boy, and Beast Boy will you guys will be in charge this week of decoding Kroloteans langue.

"Aw no fair! Why do the girls get the fun mission." La'gaan complained.

"_Somebody remind me again why he's here_?" Robin, Nightwing, and Super Boy thought in there head to have M'gann give the a dirty look.

"Do we look like girls!" Nightwing and Kid Flash barked. M'gann just rolled her eyes floating out of the room to get ready for boarding. Everyone got to whee they needed to go for the moment.

"Robin I did to speak with you."Nightwing said to robin but Beast Boy turned around. "_Alone, Now_." He finished, they walked into an empty room.

"What is it Nightwing?" Robin asked in a fake happy voice.

"Tim I know you know, I want you to know that I know too." Nightwing said quickly in a whisper.

"Ah Gesundheit?" Robin said.

"Tim! I know I am dying. I just don't want anyone to know, not even Wally. I don't want everyone going easy on me because of this. I know I can't ask you to ignore it, that's hard. I need you not to act sad or on a gilt trip. Be yourself is all I ask." Nightwing said staring straight at Tim.

"Dick it's all my fault I should have been paying attention, or else-" Tim was interrupted.

"Or else you would have gotten shot. I told you before I would take a bullet for you any day, I protect you Tim your my brother." Dick said putting his hand on Tim's shoulder. Tim started to tear up.

"Dick I didn't think you were serious then... Dick I have a question about your mission?" Tim asked trying to be like how he always is.

"What about it?" Dick replied.

"If Queen Bee can control most men to worship her why are you and Wally going?" Tim said. Dick was caught off guard to this question. He didn't know how to answer, tell Tim that he's going out with Wally so being gay kinda loses the purpose of being controlled by a woman.

"We're not most men ha, I got to go Tim see you soon promise. Stay out of trouble" Dick said opening the door and walking out toward the Bio Ship.

* * *

**2 hours later**

"I'm bored how about some truth or dare to pass the time?" Wally said making everyone stair at him.

"I'm down with that!" Wonder Girl responded making everyone else agree as well.

"Wally how about you go first since you suggested the game." Batgirl insisted. Wally nodded.

"Green cheeks truth or dare?"

"Dare." M'gann replied.

"I dare you to sing like a boss." She did which made lots of laughs.

"Batgirl truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Is it true that you use to have a crush on a rich kid what's his name... DICK GRAYSON?" Nightwing raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yeah, not anymore though. Like when I was 14." Batgirl replied.

"Nightwing truth or dare?"

"Truth you're dares get _weird_"

"Do not big chicken!"

"Tssh okay. Truth again."

"_Baby, anyway tell us the first time you done it..._" She smirked. Nightwing turned red. The girls laughed at him turning red.

"Um what do you mean _done it_, do what exactly."

"You know, the first time you had sex..."

"You're sick you know that, but I can't tell you." Nightwing looking at Wally to back him up but he just shrugged.

"Why not?" Bumble Bee asked.

"Yeah! We've all done it." Wonder Girl added on. M'gann could since that Nightwing was sinking lower and lower in shutting down.

"Nightwing are you okay?" M'gann said in his head.

"Yeah..." He responded back.

"Okay ladies." Nightwing stood up.

"Oh great prepare to be amazed." Wally added.

"_You really wanna know?_"

"Yes! Tell us stop torturing us!" The girls replied.

"You girls are probably worse than Wally. You sick horny little bitches, I'm so sorry to tell this story in four words." Nightwing laughed.

"What!"

"I, AM, A, VIRGIN..." Nightwing said slow and coldly.

"How?" Batgirl asked.

"Never found the time or cared about it." Nightwing said checking his GPS glove. "How much longer till Bialya, I'm getting tired of this."

"Distention approaching Nightwing." M'gann

"Good." Nightwing seemed his normal cool, but M'gann could tell Nightwing was feeling ill.

"Are you sure you are okay?" M'gann tried to message him.

"No, but I'll be okay I think I caught a fever." He said holding his head. K.F could tell they were having a psychic conversion, So Kid Flash came over to Nightwing and whispered something in his ear that made Nightwing blush.


	4. Tim's Secret starts

**present**

"Good job team, on the mission... where is Nightwing?" Batman asked looking at Robin and Super Boy.

"Batman..." Wally said walking in front of them holding Dick in his arms.

"What happened?" Batman said in ragged.

"Batman today was the day..." Tim said all chocked up.

"I see, Tim you know what to do."

* * *

**Friday august 31, _past_**

"Master Timothy what are you doing?" Alfred said looking at Tim getting on one of his motorcycles.

"I'll be back, soon." Tim said starting it up.

"But Master Tim be back before the party ends." Alfred said.

"Oh I will." Tim said. Tim was on his way to pick up Stefanie, which apparently she didn't want him picking her up at her house. So she was being picked up from one of the Wayne's Enterprise Hotels.

"Oh hello Timothy Wayne what brings you here today sir?" The doorman asked Tim in a humble way.

"Oh nothing much just picking someone up." He said walking towards the Receptionist.

"Hey Linda can you tell me what room Stefanie Brown is in?" Tim asked Receptionist.

"No need to." She said looking at the top of the stairs. Tim fallowed her glaze to see Stefanie in a purple gown that had beautiful rhinestones on it. She looked amazing, Tim's mouth dropped. Stefanie walked down the stairs to Tim.

"You kids have fun." the Receptionist said as they walked out the door.

"You look amazing, Stefanie." Tim said.

"Thank you, you too." she replied smiling.

"Have you rode a motorcycle before?" Tim asked.

"Yes, actually I have one, but it's in the shop."

"I don't want to ruin your dress." Tim said.

"Don't worry watch." she said and less than three seconds she looked like she was wearing a mini dress.

"Well then..." He said as the got onto the bike. So they rode back to the Manor. To be greeted by Alfred at the door.

"Master Tim who must this beautiful young lady be?" Alfred asked.

"Stefanie Brown, nice to meet you Sir." She said shaking Alfred's hand.

"Very nice to meet you too, Miss Brown." Alfred smiled. Tim took Stefanie to the main hall.

"_Nice guy, anyone else you're going to introduce me to..._" She whispered in Tim's ear making him go wide eyed.

"Wanna meet Bruce? Tim asked.

"I'd love to."

"Tim, why aren't you helping your brother serve tables with Wally?" Bruce asked Tim.

"Speak of the devil, Bruce this Stefanie. Stefanie this Bruce." Tim introduced.

"Very nice how do you to know each other?" Bruce asked.

"School, and _we're going out_." Tim said.

"Well then Stefanie we'll be seeing you more often then, am right?" Bruce asked.

"If I am allowed, I don't quite live the right type of nice people you see." Stefanie added.

"Understood. You kids carry on." Bruce said going to greet more people.

* * *

"Dude, that guy looks really suspicious..." Dick whispered to Wally.

"No he doesn't he looks normal to me." Wally whispered back.

"Right a normal rich guy that keeps normally smelling the normal punch bowl is very normal." Dick responded.

"Well you put it that way... Hey isn't that your brother!" Wally added.

"No! It's not!" Dick barked.

"No not the normally weird punch smellier the black haired kid with the blonde in purple ballroom dancing." Wally said defensive.

"Oh My FUCKING GOD!" Dick's mouth dropped.

"What?" Wally said looking strange at Dick.

"That's Stefanie Brown." Dick said.

"So?" Wally questioned.

"Great job boys keep it up!" Bruce told them.

"Bruce why is Stefanie Brown here?" Dick asked.

"Didn't Tim tell you he had a girlfriend?" Bruce said raising an eyebrow.

"No. He didn't. But Bruce isn't there a talk you have to give Tim now?" Dick smirked.

"No, wait I got you, you wanna tell him?" Bruce asked.

"NO WAY! I'm not best person to give the talk." Dick insisted.

"Fine I will tonight, Alright. Nice for you to help out Wally." Bruce said.

"No prob as long as hanging out with my buddy." Wally said giving Dick a side hug.

"That's great Wally hows your Uncle Barry?" Bruce responded.

"Good he sends his best regards." Wally answered.

"That's nice tell him I say Hey." Bruce smiled.

"I will Bruce." Wally said with a bright smile. And Bruce walked away.

"Dick what talk?" Wally asked.

"Bats and Bees." Dick smiled.

"Ha daddy bats says that." Wally laughed.

"Yes." Dick responded.

"That leaves to my other question _when are we gonna you know, my little virgin_." Wally whispered.

"Dude not cool! Okay how about I drag you up to my room right now?" Dick said stern.

"Okay I get not right now idiot. But you so hot when you get mad" Wally said mockingly.

"Oh really than I must be the sun then? Because your starting to piss me off!" Dick didn't quite understand what made him so mad it wasn't Wally he knew that.

"Sorry Dick I was just making a joke." Wally looked really guilty.

"No it's me Iv'e been feeling sick lately" Dick reassured.

* * *

**Tim's Room**

"Tim I feel funny *Burp* ha ha I'm giggly." Stefanie laughed.

"Ha me too, _Your really hot. Why do you like me_?" Tim giggled.

"You remind me a, a, a lot like a famous super hero, Um Robin yeah Robin. And your really cute and sweet and perfect kissing height."

"How do you know I'm perfect height?" Tim leaded in.

"I don't but I'm going to find out." Stefanie said grabbing his tie and they started kissing. And this kissing lasted 10, 20, 30 minutes? No an hour.

"Is it just me or was there something in that punch that dude kept hovering over?" Stefanie asked.

"OMFG we're smashed!" Tim said falling off the bed.

"What? Ha ha."

"I think we are drunk off are asses." Tim snorted. and then Stefanie's long dress became mini again. They started making out, more and more intense. Which included unzipping, tearing of clothes and Tim heard somewhere putting a tie on his door nob when your having sex. And listening to Pitbull on his Ipad.

* * *

"Where's Tim?" Bruce asked Dick.

"Haven't seen him in like 2 hours." Dick responded.

"Master Bruce, please remind me again what a tie on a door represents?" Alfred asked.

"It means that you are-" Bruce looked up at the tie on Tim's door.

"Holly shit." Dick said breaking the silence.


	5. Baby birds and a drunk Tim

_**Present**_

"Ha we had the best mission ever where Nightwing?" M'Gann announced.

"He's gone Sis..." Beast Boy said very up set.

"What do you mean?" M'gann said worried.

"He's dead." Super Boy cut in walking right past her to Wonder Girl his girlfriend for emotional support. Wonder Girl and Super Boy started going out because of Nightwing 4 months ago.

Super Boy realized M'gann was a bitch, and was making the Kroloteans into victims. With her always saying their the enemy so it didn't matter, but she was turning into Simon. She always said to this tell the League or Nightwing. So finally he did because she didn't care what he had to say. Nightwing said he had his suspicious about the sources, he told Super Boy he will talk to her, But in the mean time he needs to use to M'gann and La'goon even how disturbing they look. He had told Conner the story about Wonder Woman, Superman, and Batman. How Superman Conner's older brother liked Wonder Woman, but She liked Bats. Bats only liked her to the point of friends nothing else. Super Boy didn't understand at first until 5 minutes after Nightwing left, Wonder Girl kept looking at Super Boy and turned quickly if he looked back at her and they can tell they both caught a spark. They were perfect for each other they could train without Conner worrying hurting Cassie.

(This just one of the first things Nightwing knew or fixed. Many other secrets are relived later.)

* * *

**_Past_**

"Holly shit." Dick said breaking the silence. The party was over, and when Bruce saw the door he went marching up the stair case slamming on the door to open up. Finally after no answer Bruce had unlocked the door. To find Tim slumped over a trash can vomiting.

"GO AWAY!" Tim tried to yell.

"What happened to you?" Bruce interested on knowing.

"To much punch, Bruce was their *blah* Alcohol in it?" Tim said putting his head back down.

"Not that I know of, Alfred was there some?" Bruce asked concern.

"No Sir it was strawberry sherbet punch, the boys favorite." Alfred said worried.

"Um Bruce..." Dick said walking inside.

"What is it Dick?" Bruce asked.

"I found this canteen under the punch table." Dick said handing a half full silver canteen to Bruce. Bruce smelt it and took a small sip.

"Everclear... 95%." Bruce said looking at all of them.

"I don't feel good..." Tim moaned.

"Alfred go make the fast remedy." Bruce asked. So Alfred went in to the kitchen to make a drink that helps Bruce when he parties to hard. Which was the only thing that Alfred made that tasted gross. It was a little vinegar, salt, and lemon on burnt toast. He also brought 2 pain killers.

"Here Master Tim." Alfred put the plate down on the end table and step back watching Dick rubbing the back of Tim's head. Bruce trying to convince Tim to eat, but every time Tim left his head he kept vomiting more. So Dick handed him ice water with a straw that helped. So finally he could eat, and take the pain killers.

"Tim do you know how many cups you had?" Bruce asked.

"I think six or seven, ah my head. I should of known there was something weird about it." Tim was still moaning.

"Dude it happens to all of us, I had worse be right back." Dick said running out of the room coming back with an old news paper. There was a picture on the cover of Dick, Wally, and Roy at a club. On the bottom showed a picture of Roy and Dick staying the night in jail.

"Ha is this really you and Red Arrow?" Tim laughed. Dick turned red.

"Be lucky your not at the club or the unmerciful paparazzi will do this to you too." Dick said.

"Well Master Tim you seem to be feeling better, Master Bruce would like to speak with you." Alfred said walking out the door. Dick noticed a hickey on the back of Tim's neck. So he put towel around Tim's neck.

"Your neck is sweaty." Dick said fallowing Alfred.

"Tim you know you gave us a shock." Bruce said.

"How?" Tim replied.

"Do you know what a tie a closed door means?" Bruce eyed Tim.

"I think so it means do not disturb?" Tim answered.

"Do they have sex ed at your school?"

"Not that I know of, no."

"Batcave now."

"Why?"

"Your having the same talk that I gave Dick and Jason."

"Oh... what talk?" Tim said fallowing Bruce to the Batcave.

"The Bats and the bees." Bruce said.

"You make it sound funny." Tim smiled and Bruce returned the smile.

"You took that better than you brother." Bruce gave long talk and showed graphs, and all that stuff.

"...and that's how a baby bat is born or your in your case a baby bird." Bruce finished.

"Wow!" Tim couldn't say anything else.

"Well be careful you don't get like an STD or something okay Tim."

"Yeah, I'm tired can I go now?" Tim moaned.

"Sure." Bruce said having Tim running up to his room.

* * *

_**Present**_

"Tim think I have came up with the name if it's a girl." Stefanie told Tim over the phone.

"Oh that's great what?" Tim was crying before she called, her voice was like the sun or meadow's rain. It was soft, pleasant, and it helped confront him.

"Tiffany Jaden."

"That's amazing..."

"If it's a girl it's the girl version of yours." Stefanie's voice so bright that Tim could tell she was smiling.

"Timothy Jackson?" Tim questioned.

"Yep. What's the matter you sound down?"

"Stefanie, Dick died yesterday." Tim was trying to hold back his tears.

"Tim I am so sorry, what happened?" Stefanie had become good friends with Dick and Barbara as the Spoiler. When Batman started to train her, he new her by Spoiler for a long time, before her and Tim started to date. Tim felt sort of betrayed that Batman told her his identity when he was on an undercover mission, when he was going to tell her when he got back. Stefanie didn't care she had a feeling he was Robin since the day they met.

"It was a mission... I miss him." Tim couldn't help than to cry.


	6. the mysterious box

_**September 27**_

**"**I Was Thinking About Food, Thinking About Meat, Thinking About Us, What We Gona Eat, open my eyes, it was only just a dream..." Wally sang to Dick on the phone.

"Dude you have no life." Dick laughed.

"More than you, okay I'm wrong you have an awesome moderate super hero life." Wally told.

"Aw aren't you kind today what you getting at?" Dick said suspiciously.

"Nothing you've been wearing your fake smile lately." Wally answered.

"Well get use to it for now on, and since when did you care what I wear?" Dick protested.

"Since I haven't liked how you looked lately. Dude you're so down all the time now, not saying you've never been down. It's like you're in a midlife crises." Wally exclaimed. And the conversation went on.

* * *

_**Meanwhile Stefanie had shocking news for Tim.**_

"Wait what? What's the matter calm down." Tim tried so hard to calm her down but couldn't.

"Tim how do I say this? With out you hating me and probably wish to never see me again..." Stefanie said frantic.

"I promise I won't act like that, and you think I would care about anything that would make me hate you." He said sipping his hot cocoa getting whip cream on his nose.

"Ha your funny."

"So I have heard so are you going tell me." Tim said said still not noticing the whip cream on his nose.

"Tim I'm pregnant..." Stefanie said looking down at her bagel, Tim spitting up his cocoa into the cup.

"What? How?" Tim gasped.

"Well you remember about a month ago at the party and we got really drunk..."

"Oh yeah... but I can't remember half that night." Tim still wide eyed.

"Neither can I but that's the only thing I can think of." Stefanie looking at the whip cream on Tim's nose.

"sigh, So what are we gonna do. I'm only 14 and your only 15 last time I took care of something it was a hamster." Tim said trying to cheer her up.

"It's all my fault, I should of been thinking clearly..." Stefanie crocked.

"It's equally my fault, but it's none of ours. We weren't aware what was going on, for hell if I knew..." Tim said still trying to make light of the conversion.

"So what are we gonna do detective?" Stefanie asked.

"I don't know for once." Tim said making them both laughed.

* * *

**_ Present_**

"Man I really hate assembles..." Barbara said sitting right next to one of her friends.

"Today we reflect..." the principle said solemnly.

"Great I'm already bored" Barbara whispered to her friend her laugh.

"We reflect on a young man, from our school and community... Richard Grayson. Has passed on from this world. Which had the same fate as Nightwing 3 days later."

Barbara busted into tears. Harvey Bullock came by the bleachers and whispered to her, that her father is here for her. She fallowed him to her dad's police car.

"Oh daddy!" She said running into his arms crying.

"You know now don't you?" Jim Gordon asked.

"Why didn't you tell me? He was my best friend, partner in crime!" She was bawling her eyes out.

"I didn't know Barb, I didn't know." Gordon said holding his daughter.

* * *

**_October 1_**

"Dick what are you doing?" Tim asked looking at the boxes by Dick's door and Dick filling them with his stuff.

"I'm moving I thought I told you?" Dick said continuing what he was doing.

"No, but where to?" Tim said eyeing Dick.

"I got a pent house on the North side."

"Cool, but why are you moving?" Tim said sadly.

"You honestly think I never wanted to move out and go independent?" Dick said walking down the stairs with boxes in his arms to the door.

"Your independent enough, I don't want you to leave! Who am I going to play video games with? Dirt biking? Or just to talk to?" Tim said jumping in front of him to block off the door.

"Gosh I don't know... Dude you can come over when ever you want! Okay? You know my arms are getting heavy." Dick said trying to keep his balance.

"Oh sorry your right." He said grabbing some of the boxes.

"I know I am, Tim your acting like I'm dying or something." Dick said.

"Have you had forgotten? You are!" Tim yelled.

"I see the wheel is spinning, but the hamster looks dead." Dick said putting boxes into his black Cadillac sports car's trunk.

"You're being so ignorant! If ignorance is bliss, you must be _the happiest person alive_." Tim said said really pissed off.

"Well you wanna play this game bring it on! Mirrors don't talk but lucky for you they don't laugh either." Dick said crossing his arms.

"Well, your face looks funny, but do you hear me saying anything?" Tim shouted.

"Roses are red violets are blue, God made me hot, what the hell happen to you?"

"A pretty girl can kiss a guy* a bird can kiss a butterfly* the rising sun can kiss the grass* but you my friend! yes you! YOU CAN KISS MY ASS!" Tim smiled.

"Everyone is entitled to be stupid, but you abuse the privilege." Dick smirked.

"What's your excuse?" Tim smirked back.

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful hate me because your girlfriend thinks so."

"Leave Stefanie out of this!" Tim yelled.

"Hmm, I told you. No one can out beat me at this." Dick said about to go up stairs to get more boxes.

"I called your boyfriend gay and he hit me with his purse!" Tim said making Dick turn around.

"I'd usually snap back, but it's Be Nice to Animals Week." Dick responded.

"WELL THEN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Tim said getting in Dick's face.

"If I throw you a stick will you leave me alone?" Dick said going back into the house.

"Are You Listening?" Tim yelled from outside.

"No I'm Waiting For You To Stop Wasting Your Time." Dick yelled back.

"Master Dick I'm guessing he didn't take lightly to you moving out." Alfred asked.

"Nope. Hey can you help me with these last few boxes?" Dick asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Alfred responded.

"Last one, I'm gonna miss you guys..." Dick said putting in a box into the trunk.

"Sigh we are all going to miss you." Alfred said very sad.

"Dick I think you forgot somethings." Bruce called from the door step.

"Coming, Alfred make sure he doesn't do something stupid like popping my tires or something." Dick said running up to Bruce. Dick fallowed Bruce into the Batcave. Bruce hands him along black box.

"What's this?" Dick looked at suspiciously.

"Open it when get to your place, but aren't you forgetting this box." Bruce said pointing to a box in the corner.

"No but..." Dick said pulling out a blue sharpie. "There. Open 11/30/16." Dick said putting the cap back on the sharpie.

"What was that for?" Bruce asked.

"You're a detective, but do not open until then." Dick said looking at Bruce straight in the eyes.

"You got it." Bruce responded to him.


	7. Wally's pet names

Dick got to his place, it looked over the city. Dick looked at where his hidden vault with all his crime fighting gear and costume case are. It was a turn wall, the wall turned into another room which was where him and Bruce made a training area. Dick made a joke about it, a cave for a bat and a tree for a bird. It was because the Batcave was underground and Nightwing's training room was in a pent house. Dick was in his training room and he looked at the black box.

"Okay what's in here, it better not be some stupid house-warming gift, like sliver wear, or plates." Dick shook it like a little kid on Christmas.

"Well there's a lot of weight." Dick said opening it fast it made him go completely pale.

"Oh this is surprising." Dick said looking at his old Robin costume it had a note on it that said to type B01.1 into the Nightwing display case.

"Alright I'll get to it...whats this? A secret compartment? Secret compartments..." He said opening one that labeled from Tim and Barb. When he opened it, it was covered by a tee-shirt that had red, black, and blue spray paint on it saying. "I know you're going out with someone... and I don't who but here's somethings to do." and having an arrow pointing down.

"_Oh thanks like I will be needing these.._." Dick said looking into the compartment with a bunch of stuff from Spencers and some adult costume store. He looked at a little list in it.

2 dirty costumes

drinking games

vibrator

and other random junk like condoms, oils, and dove body care.

"Well maybe i can return all these." He said flipping over the paper saying no returns.

"Fuck... fuck you Barbara... and Tim." He said opening the compartment that says from Alfred.

"Oh fuck..." Dick said looking at the dinning wear.

"And here I thought I was going to live off paper plates... note to self learn to use the dishwasher." He said taking them into kitchen.

* * *

**_October 7th early in the morning_**

"Gee finally moved out of the daddy bat's big house to my awesome pent house sweet." Nightwing told the guys talking who were talking about places they wish to move to.

"Where do you work?" Conner asked.

"Secret." Nightwing said turning still.

"More like Victoria Secrets..." Wally joked.

"Would like that wouldn't you? So you can get discounts on bras for your man boobs?" Nightwing said crossing his arms.

"Okay Mister I work secret because it will ruin my secret identity and Batman's." Wally mocked.

"Hmm coming from Mister so and so I live in my uncle's basement because I can't get a job." Nightwing said cocky.

"Alright alright you win, THIS TIME! I'M WATCHING YOU..." Wally said backing into a wall.

"You're all eyes, but no brain such a waste..." Nightwing smirked going to the computer.

"What?"

"Nothing Ginger snap..." Nightwing smiled.

"I told you not to call me that in front of them." Wally said looking at the guys laughing.

"Oh I forgot Master please forgive me! No don't send me into the dark dungeon called your uncle's basement!" Nightwing going on his knees bowing. Making the boys laugh harder.

"What's so funny." M'gann said flying up. The boys go quiet.

"Ah nothing..." Nightwing said getting up. The boys tired so hard from laughing or looking at him.

"HA HA HA!" The boys cracked up laughing agian.

"Whatcha doing Hello kitty?" Nightwing said looking at her top of hello kitty and slapping his forhead to make poke fun at her.

"Baking... No Wally none for you! Bad dog" She snapped at Wally useing his puppy face.

"So any ideas for Halloween?" Nightwing said tring to be conversational.

"_You already know my plans.._.." Wally whispered to Nightwing really quiet.

"_Yeah about your plans, not happening_." Nightwing whisered back.

"Meany what happened to the kid in you! I want us to go trick or treating agian!" Wally whined. everyone else are in there own convos.

"Fine! Who are you going to be?" Nightwing said annoyed.

"Nightwing!" Wally exclaimed.

"So I have to guess now?" Nightwing crossed his arms.

"No I'm going to be you!" Wally grined.

"What no! No! Not cool! I am not some person you humiliate by parading in costume door to door like me... fine you can" Nightwing said looking at Wally's face.

"Yeah who are you going to be?" Wally asked.

"I don't know I'll think about..." Nightwing yawning as he walk to the kitchen.

"You have long enough hair you could go drag." Wally smirked at Nightwing searching for something in the fridge.

"Ah no, I swore I put it hear." Nightwing started looking through the cupboards.

"What?" Wally asked.

"My coffee? You know like MY coffee no one else is allowed to touch." Nightwing slammed a cabinet.

"Dude why need coffee so bad?" Wally said looking frightened.

"Because I need caffeine because I get tired!" Nightwing said walking towards the zeta beam.

"Where are you going!" Wally yelled after him.

"Starbucks, I want a pumpkin latte right now!" Nightwing said putting on a pair of sunglasses and throwing a hoodie on.

"Okay I'll just... um stay here then..." Wally said walking away slowly dragging his feet.

"I thought you were coming but if you don't want to see my new place, and be alone for once fine by -" before he could finish Wally was right next to him.

"So alone...?" Wally asked.

"Maybe if you stop talking! Ah coffee sounds so good right now!" Nightwing said going through the zeta beam.

* * *

At Dick's pent house

"Slurp, yum!" Dick said jumping on to his couch.

"Agreed, oh what's this drawers without locks for once oh and am I person to through them...yes." Wally said opening the top drawer.

"Go ahead you won't find much most of my stuff is still in boxes, just don't open that drawer." Dick said pointy to the bottom one.

"Why?" Wally said about to open it.

"Dude what did I just say! No it's a stupid useless gag gift from Barb and Tim." Dick said harsh.

"How bad could it-" Wally said looking into the drawer. Wally held his breath so he didn't laugh.

"Not funny! Shut up" Dick said slamming the drawer.

"Ha ha ha That's a good one! Ha ha ha men's lingerie and a fuck load of condoms! Ha ha" Wally said falling on to the floor laughing.

"Fuck you!" Dick said walking over to the window.

"I can't breath!" Wally laughed and suddenly went quiet.

"Good..." Dick said turning around.

"Holly shit dude are you okay Wally wake up, wake up." Dick ran over to him and started to use CPR by adding pressure to Wally's chest.

"Aren't you going to be happy?" Dick said going to mouth to mouth. 1 second later Dick could tell Wally was faking because Wally grabbed the back of Dick's head making Dick fall on top of Wally and making CPR into a make-out session. Dick didn't care he liked it, and they weren't working and they were all to themselves or so they thought.

"Hey boys!" Barb said hanging upside down outside the window looking at them making out on the floor. Dick wanted to get up and clothes the curtains but instead let her in.

"Hi Barbara funny seeing you again..." Wally said awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" Dick said pissed off.

"Tish here to warn you blips and news helicopters have cameras. I see you haven't unpacked yet lazy ass. Dick I need help"

"Hmm thank you and yes I haven't unpacked yet because I get to busy. And I would love to help you out here's the door." Dick said opening the door.

"Well not just me, it's Alfred and Bruce too." Barbara snapped.

"What? What is so important that they couldn't come here and tell me." Dick said trying to shove her out the door.

"It's Tim! He's locked himself up in his room and won't come out. Not even on parole. He refuses to eat and refuses to talk to anyone besides you." Barbara said grabbing his arm tight.

"Fine, let go!" Dick yelped and kicking her out the door slamming it right behind her.

"Where were we?" Dick said quickly shutting the curtains and walking back to Wally on the couch.

"Oh no dude that's your brother. You need to deal with it now! He's probably starving, and very depressed. After you deal with that then we can make-out some more okay?" Wally said very direct and holding Dick's face to his like Dick was a boxer or a dog.

"Sigh. Fine...I'll be back." Dick said grabbing his hoodie of the kitchen counter and running out the door. But running back in.

"Forgot something?" Wally smirked holding up Dick's keys.

"Shut up." Dick said snatching the keys from Wally and turning around to giving him a kiss.

"I'll be back, Love yah boo." Dick added as he ran out the door. Wally walked to window opening up looking at all the tiny dots below.

"Boo, hun...Dammit now I have to come up with a pet name for him fuck..." Wally said walking into Dick's room and jumping onto the bed.


	8. Enough Dick to go around

_**Present**_

"What I can't believe this!" Wally said smashing his stuff across the room.

"Fuck! I should have known, I could of done something! Save him." Wally said holding a framed picture booth photo of him and Dick at an amusement park. He was about to throw it across the room but placed it on the bed. Wally heard a knock on the door, he ran over to the peep hole to see a messenger. Wally quickly opened the door, Wally had received an invite.

* * *

_**October 7th**_

Dick pulled up in his car into the manor drive way. Dick jumped out of his car running to the door.

"Ah Master Dick-" Alfred said opening the door but was cut off by Dick running up stairs.

"Hey! Open up!" Dick yelled slamming on Tim's door. After about 2 minutes of Tim not opening the door, Dick decided to kick the door down.

"What the fuck is going on!?" Dick screamed.

"_Nothing.._." Tim said under his breath not turning from the dark corner he was sitting in.

"_Sure nothing..._" Dick said fixing the door and locking it.

"Oh now you won't talk to me? You know I'm very worried what's the matter?" Dick said picking up and caring him in his arms and placing him on Tim's bed. Tim was emotionless. Dick sat down right next to him and wrapped himself around Tim. Tim looked at Dick he knew Dick was worried.

"Now that I'm calmer may I ask again what is wrong?" Dick said quiet and peaceful. Tim's eyes were all teared up.

"I don't want you to see me like this... I'M NOT CRYING!" Tim said bursting into tears grabbing Dick into a huge hug like Dick was a teddy bear.

"Yes you are and it's okay. Look at me." Dick was also crying he couldn't stand to see his brother in pain.

"Sobs* It's Stefanie..." Tim said trying to catch his breath.

"What happened?" Dick said holding his brother.

"You remember in late August when I got drunk..." Tim said scared.

"Yes what about it?" Dick said raising an eyebrow.

"I got Stefanie... preg...pre..." Tim said starting to panic.

"Calm down, breath, focus what happened." Dick said starting to rock Tim back and forth. Dick used to do this all time to Tim when he was younger.

"I really fucked up... Dick I got Stefanie..._sigh...Pregnant_" Tim said looking at his feet.

"What? How?" Dick said very calm.

"We got drunk and things happened..." Tim said starting to panic again.

"I get that. Tim what are you going to do?" Dick said worried.

"I don't know!" Tim was bawling his eyes out and holding on to Dick harder.

"Tim listen to me, whatever you do will be the right thing. Just fallow your head and conscious" Dick said pointing to Tim's forehead.

"And your heart..." Dick added placing his hand on Tim's chest. Which made Tim tear up more.

"Dick I don't want you to die!" Tim said crying into Dick's shoulder.

"Shh" Dick said rubbing Tim's hairline. Tim started to drift to sleep and Dick got up and tucking Tim into bed.

"Dick?" Tim said quietly.

"What Tim?" Dick responded softly.

"Don't tell Bruce..." Tim said holding a pillow.

"I wasn't going to. It's not for me to tell him, it's your secret. You should tell him eventually though." Dick said placing something small into the end table drawer.

"Dick?" Tim said turning to his side looking at Dick in the eyes who was on his knees looking at him.

"Yes?" Dick smiled.

"You would have been a great parent on day..." Tim said softly.

"Ha, no I don't think so, swan queen... even if I wasn't dying I still wouldn't be able to have kids..." Dick said pretty sad.

"Why? And stop calling me that there cool wings." Tim said turning red.

"Ha, no swan queen but yeah there cool. Tim I can't tell you why one day you will know though." Dick said walking towards the door.

"Fine..." Tim said curling into a ball.

"Tim? Get something to eat tonight, and tell Bruce and Alfred your okay now. Which you seem better now, but I'm just saying if you want to keep this door." Dick said leaving the room. Tim nodded his head then fell asleep.

"How is he Dick?" Bruce asked Dick.

"Fine... Get some food down his stomach and he will be back to crime fighting in no time." Dick smiled.

"Thank you Dick." Bruce said and it was one of the rare moments he makes a smile.

"Yes thank you Doctor Grayson." Alfred said smiling.

"Ha you're welcome then, I'll be off then." Dick said walking towards the door.

"Would you like stay for dinner? Barbara will be there." Bruce asked.

"Na, love too but left company at home waiting. Bye" Dick said smiling getting into his car and zooming off.

* * *

**_At Dick's pent house_**

"Tish I didn't know that, I never knew he was baptized, or that he listens to Brittany Spears..." Wally said going through everything.

"Whatca doing!" Dick said in the door way making Wally jump.

"Ah nothing." Wally said and started to make that awkward casual whistle.

"Yeah right...Hey I brought home dinner." Dick said putting a bag on the counter.

"Yum what?" Wally said smelling the bag.

"Fried snails." Dick smirked.

"What?" Wally said backing away from the bag.

"I'm kidding it's steak." Dick smiled grabbing Wally's collar.

"Oh then yummy!" Wally said grabbing a plate.

"Is it just me or your leg is vibrating?" Dick asked sitting down.

"Hold a sec Dick it's... Artemis?" Wally said looking at the caller I.D.

"Then I guess you should take it." Dick said taking off his black and blue Converse.

"Hey Arty." Wally answered. And putting her on speaker phone.

"Hey Walls, Where are you? You're not busy are you?"

"Yes I am busy I'm at Dick's new place."

"Oh fascinating, how is hot lips?" Dick heard that and fell over the coffee table onto the ground making a huge thud.

"Ah falling head over heels at hearing that." Wally laughed.

"Ha is he being his usual playboy self?" Artemis joked.

"Oh shut the hell up Blondie." Dick laughed.

"I'll be going now... I don't want the ginger to not get any because of me." and then she hanged up.

"Hmm playboy?" Wally said cocky.

"I know what your doing and you need to come up with your own pet names for me." Dick said kissing Wally on the neck.

"Oh I know um, Cupcake!?" Wally said pretty insecure.

"Cupcake, you're calling me a cupcake?" Dick said looking at Wally with eyes like daggers.

"First thing that popped into my head. What are you doing?" Wally said looking at Dick turning on his ipad in the kitchen and Cobra Starship songs come on. Dick is pulling out random stuff out of cupboards.

"Making cupcakes, suddenly I got a very bad craving for small little cakes." Dick said started to bake.

"You're so hot." Wally said kissing the back of Dick's neck.

"Hmm, oh really. Woah! Did you just bite me?" Dick yelped.

"Sorry!" Wally jumped.

"It's okay, it didn't hurt or anything it just shocked me. I kinda liked it." Dick turned his head to Wally smiling.

"Well then..." Wally continued what he was doing. Dick continued making cupcakes.

About an hour later.

"Since when could you cook or bake?" Wally said taking a bite out of a cupcake.

"Well I don't know since 7th grade? What do you like them?" Dick said icing the last one.

"Hell yes, and I'm not just saying that! They are so good way better than Megan's. You guys should have a bake off!" Wally said very happy.

"Sure if she's up for it." Dick said eating a cupcake.

"God dammit look at the time." Wally frowned.

"What about it?" Dick asked.

"My aunt worries if I'm not home or the mount." Wally said eating 3 more cupcakes.

"Can't you call her and say you're staying the night here?" Dick asked. Wally did as Dick suggested to do so.

"Sweet, I can stay." Wally smiled and giving Dick a kiss on the lips and walks to the couch.

"Tease, hmm..." Dick looked at the time it was 12:15 A.M.

"How?" Wally smirked.

"_Because._.." Dick said sitting next to Wally and putting his hands on the back of his head.

"_Because why_?" Wally leaning in.

"_Because I wasn't finished from earlier._.." Dick said looking at the windows to notice the curtains were opened. Dick walked over and closed them. Dick had just had one of those light bulb moments go off in his head. Dick grabbed a black blind from a box by his foot.

"Dick what are doing now?" Wally said sitting back into place.

"_Don't worry about it...Do you trust me_?" Dick said whispered in Wally's ear and putting the blind hold around Wally's eyes.

"_Yeah... I do.._." Wally said taking Dick's hand. Dick held onto Wally's hand taking him to the bedroom. Wally felt like his feet were on pins and needles, he knew what was going on, and he loved it. Wally was placed on the foot of the bed, the room was dark, but could see shapes and shadows. Dick closed door and slowly took the blind hold with his teeth. Dick put one hand on Wally's shoulder and the other on Wally's thigh, pressing the right amount of pressure on Wally making him lye down. Dick and Wally's chests close, along with the legs too. Dick slowly ran his fingers along Wally, eventually Dick had Wally pinned down holding Wally's wrists above his head. Dick's legs on both sides of Wally, Wally was really pinned down. Dick was sucking on Wally's neck as Wally did to Dick. Dick was being stranger than usual, Dick off his shirt, and Wally just starred at Dick's muscle tone. Wally suddenly flipped Dick over making Dick yelp but Dick smiled to show he was okay and wrapping his legs around Wally.

"_Uh Dick.._." Wally whispered in Dick's ear.

"Hmm?" Dick gave his attention.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Wally questioned.

"Uh Hun..." Dick said nodding his head and biting his lip.

"Are you -" Before Wally could finish Dick caught him into a lip lock, giving the sign to shut up I know what I'm doing. Dick's hands traveled all the way down to Wally's lower back and pulling Wally's shirt off. Dick and Wally were very close together with groins and thighs pressed together. Wally started to vibrate, which never happened before, but this is the furthest in making out. Dick's moans made Wally go crazy and made him to unzip Dick's skinny jeans. Dick fallowed that action to Wally.

"_Ah Wally.._." Dick moaned.

"shh..."

Wally was sucking on Dick's neck as Dick kissed around Wally's chest. Wally began to thrust, and Dick now being the one pinned grabbed tightly to the sheets on both side of the bed. Wally and Dick were in their boxers, Wally ran his fingers along Dick's underwear line making Dick giggle. Wally seems to always forget Dick's tickle spots, but he wanted them off. Dick looked at Wally he got the message. Wally was pressing harder onto Dick while he slipped Dick's boxers off. The vibrations got harder and faster. Dick tried not to laugh. He also tried hard to push up and take charge but couldn't, he decided to stay down that would be the best thing to do knowing it's their first time.

"Holly Fuck!" Dick screeched.

"What?" Wally hissed.

"Ha, This is really happening?" Dick smirked.

"Yes it is hot mess." Wally said biting into Dick's neck. Dick sent mind blowing moans, gripping and pulling at the sheets. Wally also moaned deeply and vibrating very fast. This continued through out the whole night. As the craziness died down, Dick laid his head on Wally's chest and Wally holding him by wrapping his arms around him.


	9. Goodmorning and Goodnight

_**Present**_

"As all off you know now Nightwing, is no longer with us." Batman said trying so hard not show his emotion under the cowl. He was devastated Nightwing, Dick Grayson the first Boy Wonder. Bruce still remembers when Dick first arriving to the Manor. Dick faking a smile, but in his room screaming and crying into a pillow. Of his parents falling to there death in front of the poor 9 year old.

"So also you all know now Nightwing is also Dick Grayson" Batman said having a picture of Nightwing and Dick Grayson side by side on the projection screen. Only Tim, Barb, Wally, Impulse and Beast boy knew. When they heard this they turned pale in shock, they use to make fun of Dick Grayson and Tim Drake when they were on the news. How they looked like total ass holes. So all the years of making fun of Dick and they never it was one of their closest friends.

* * *

_**October 8th**_

Dick held onto Wally nuzzling his nose into Wally's chest. Wally was fast asleep when Dick looked at the alarm.

"FUCK!" Dick said jumping out of the bed and falling onto the floor. "Shit, HE'S GONNA HAVE MY HEAD THIS TIME!" Dick said running to his wardrobe and slipping on his boxers. Putting a nice slim cut tailored suit on and running out the room towards the front door. Running back and practically jumping onto Wally for a goodbye kiss then booking it the door grabbing his keys, suitcase, and an apple then out the door.

"Um...Good-morning?" Wally said sitting up in the bed.

* * *

**Wayne Enterprises**

"Wow I am late, I missed the Rainforest foundation meeting didn't I?" Dick said laughing out of breath, while Lucius Fox fixed Dick's tie and suit.

"Late night Mr. Grayson?" Lucius said pointing to a dark purple spot on Dick's neck and raising an eyebrow.

"Ah ha ha, I guess you can say that Lucius." Dick said straightening up and wide eyed.

"Ha, don't worry about it I know just the trick, and no you have not missed the meeting it's in 20 minutes." Lucius said walking out and coming back with some pale powder.

"What's this." Dick said eying it like it some kind of poison or something.

"Make-up. I'm pretty sure you know what that is." Lucius said hanging it to Dick.

"What? I don't get it? I only use this when I have a bruise or ah I get it now." Dick said dabbing it on the hickey which looked like it was never there when he was done.

"Thanks Lucius." Dick smiled boyishly.

"No problem. meeting in 10 minutes." Lucius said walking out Dick's office.

* * *

"...the foundation of these grounds-" Dick stopped speaking to noticed Mr. Daggit and Mr. Sparks whispering.

"Well, would you guys like to share you small words to the rest of us, I'm sure it's a lot more interesting than caring about the Rainforest habitats reconstruction." Dick eyed smirking, putting his hands on to his waist.

"Ah, no Mr. Grayson, Sir." Mr. Sparks stumbled sinking into his chair.

"I would." Mr. Daggit said standing up. Dick or Bruce couldn't stand this guy, he was annoying, his voice was all classy stuck up, and he always looked like he was smelling something bad with his nose up.

"Yes please share,_ my ears are just dying to be enlightened_." Dick said as sarcastically as possible.

"I was saying that why should we even start to listen to a 14 year old why isn't Brucey here himself?" Daggit said.

"Bruce Wayne can't be here because, he's in another country, which is another meeting. He is very busy. What you got a problem with me in charge? I thought I was being very proficient."

" _Sure_, in another meeting more like to lazy to deal with company, by leaving this little adopted circus boy in charge. This is a fag meeting." Daggit went on.

"You are just loving to mention I'm adopted and fag is an offensive word use this type language again I will ask you to leave." Dick tried to keep the upper hand and be more _mature_.

"Fag is only offensive if there is one here, so by saying fag is offensive you must be the little faggot." Daggit was not letting anyone be better than him in his world.

"Please leave. You're lucky I'm patient." Dick pouted his lips.

"I'm lucky you're patient, what is weren't would you call up all you're faggot buddies to beat me up, I'm so frightened." Daggit went on.

"Leave. Now. Or else I will call security." Dick grinding his teeth.

"Circus orphaned, forest loving, faggot." Daggit was smirking at Dick, Dick's face showed everyone he was pissed off but Dick had it. He walked over to Daggit picking him up by his collar by one hand.

"Listen Mr. Daggit, are idolizing me as a fag because I care about the environment? Or that I look young, raised in the circus, and an orphan? Now listen, and listen good I don't know what authority you have to talk down to me. But calling someone a fag is like saying Asians can't drive. Want me to list every stereotype about you? So stop calling me that because fag is a very offensive word for gay, and do you think I'm gay? Don't ever call someone a fag even if they are gay!" The whole time Dick kept jabbing his finger into Daggit's chest. Dick finished this stunned the board, Everyone was shocked when Dick said that and dragged Daggit by the collar out the door to security.

"As I was saying *sigh* I can't do this, we'll, I'll, I'll don't know." Dick was stumbling on those words than just left the room, leaving everyone silent.

* * *

_**Dick's Penthouse** _

"Dude where did you go?" Wally texted Dick.

"Work... I hate meetings :( I really hate them. If there is anyway to make it up I will. Just don't be mad at me :'(" Dick responded.

"Dude, I'm not mad at you work I get it. :) _But if you say you can make it up I got a couple ideas_ 3 :D" Wally texted back.

":D gladly LOL." Dick responded smiling.

"You better get to the mount, Babs says she's gonna tell embarrassing stories of you if you don't get here soon. :(" Wally wrote.

"Alright stall her, I'm getting into the shower." Dick wrote back placing his phone on his dresser. Dick was not wanting to leave he wanted just stay home and be alone with his thoughts. Due to Dick having charm comes with checking himself in the mirror almost every time he passes by one, but this time it shocked and scared him. Two long thick bloody cuts along both sides of his spine. They were not his normal battle scares, they were new. They weren't not here in the morning when he woke up.

"How the fuck did I get these?" Dick told himself looking in the mirror, walking back into his room to look the inside of his suit and dress shirt. It was drenched in blood, he didn't understand what he did or what happened to him to make him drench blood. There were cuts in the shirt. They just appeared there. When Dick finally got into the shower the water hit his back making him let out a blood hurtling scream of pain, that caused him to fall through the shower glass door landing on his side on the hard tile floor with a crack. Dick just laid on the floor starring at the ceiling shocked holding his side.

"_Ow_." Dick moaned trying to get up but couldn't. Dick turned off the water and dragged himself to the bedroom. Dick moaned as he put on some pants, that just killed him. Crawling onto his bed and grabbed his phone the dresser dialing a random number from his emergency contacts.

"Hello?" The person answered.

"Tim are you at the Mount.?" Dick said biting his lip trying not to moan at the pain.

"No, I'm on my way though. Why you ask?" Tim asked.

"Can you make a quick _pit stop_..." Dick said sorta pitiful.

"Um I guess, Dick are you okay?" Tim said worried.

"No, I can't walk, and ow! My back and side." Dick moaned.

"Woah I'll be right over. Want me to take Alfred is that you're saying." Tim said running out of room.

"Yea, yeah." Dick said about to pass out.

"Okay, Be there 10. DO NOT DO ANYTHING STUPID." Tim said running into the kitchen to Alfred.

"Ha, a little late for that." Dick said hanging up and trying to stay awake, but fell asleep.

* * *

**_About 10 minutes later _**

"Dick...Dick wake up!" Tim said shaking him wake.

"What took so long?" Dick said fluttering his eyes open.

"What happens to be the problem Richard?" Alfred asked putting a medical bag down.

"Ah I did something stupid by falling in the shower" Dick said this making Tim giggle.

"Why did you fall in the shower? Were you singing which led to dancing?" Tim smirked.

"Um, no hot water hit these babies." Dick said turning over to show the cuts.

"How did that happen? Did someone sick knifes into your back and tried to cut out your spine?" Alfred asked putting a shot into Dick's spine. It made Dick's face turn more pale and Alfred started to examine the cuts.

"I don't know what happened...OW! That hurt." Dick yelped.

"Hmm it wasn't suppose to." Alfred said holding a greenish crystallized piece of flesh with medical pliers.

"What does that mean?" Dick said raising an eyebrow looking at the flesh.

"It means you need to get a catscan and lots of rest." Alfred said putting the flesh into an examining glass.

"Ah man, Tim call S.B tell him he needs to take charge today and make Batgirl to shut up about so and so stories." Dick said being escorted to the car.

"Sure, dude you will be okay. Do not worry about the team, I got it covered." Tim said also leaving but on his motorcycle going towards the nearest zeta beam.

* * *

**_Present_**

"Tim, are you going to help me?" Babs asked going through a bunch of photos holding back tears.**_  
_**

"I don't want to, this is all my fault...he would be still alive if I paid more attention if only I did something..." Tim said holding a photo of Dick and Wally.

"It's not your fault, we wish we all could of known what happened, *sigh* those two had the most interesting relationship." Babs said taking the photo from Tim.

"What do you mean? I know they were like close brothers, he's one of Dick's longest friends." Tim said raising his an eyebrow, eying Babs face expression.

"Yeah, You could say that." Babs said putting the picture down and picking up one of her and Dick.

"What happen between you two?" Tim asked.

"It was complicated, people change." Babs said smiling.

"So no particular event?" Tim asked but Babs just shock her head.

"Are you going to help me now? The memorial is tomorrow." Babs said going through a playlist of Dick's favorite songs.

"Yeah... He would of liked that one." Tim said pointing to a song.

"Are you sure?" Babs said swiftly.

"Yeah, he said it all the time, well sometimes he sung it too." Tim said smiling.

"Alright. Now which pictures? What order?" She said picking up random photos.

"What if we put them, by start to...end of his life." Tim said looking down.

"Tim that is a great idea, I know you are feeling such a deep pain. You're not the only one who feels guilty, sad, anger, but Tim it is not your fault." Babs said cradling Tim.


	10. Anger strike

_**Past October 8th**_** late.**

"Where is he bird boy?" Batgirl said sternly at Robin.

"He's unable to be here..." Robin said crossing his arms and pouting his lips.

"Why not? He's chicken huh! He's to scared that to come because I said I was telling embarrassing stories about him! Good going Wally!" Batgirl announced.

"Yeah about that Nightwing wanted to tell you this lean in." Robin said gesturing his hand to come close, she did so. He waited for a few seconds until Batgirl said "What?" He slapped her across the face really hard and then walked over to Superboy to tell him Nightwing put him in charge.

"Okay Robin but where is Nightwing?" Superboy asked looking at Batgirl who was rubbing her face, then back to Robin.

"Medical reasons." Robin said sharp.

"What do you mean medical reasons?" Batgirl asked putting her hands on her waist.

"Ah... Classified?" Robin said shrugging his shoulders.

"Is he okay?" Kid flash asked a little pale, and worried.

"He should be, but let's just say he's getting more stitches. He's currently going into surgery I was told. And he wishes not to be worried about or to be mentioned when he get's back. In other words he's saying this never happened." Robin said looking at his Iphone.

"So what did happen?" Superboy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ha, ha funny story... he fell in the shower..." Robin said fast pacing awkwardly away.

"He, fell, in the shower? Again?" Batgirl laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." Robin said waving his hand.

"Why does he need stitches?" Kid flash asked in disbelieving what he just heard.

"It's really nothing he gets stitches all the time...and _catscans_..." Robin said, and said catscan really quietly.

"What do you mean catscan?" Superboy said since he was probably the only one who heard it.

"I don't know! Stop yelling at me, I don't always have the answer..." Robin said pulling at his hair.

* * *

_** October 10th**_

"So what's up?" Dick asked waking up in the Batcave infirmary looking at Bruce examining the crystallized flesh.

"Nothing much." Bruce said rolling his chair over by the bed.

"Bruce? What the hell is that thing?" Dick said pointing to the flesh on the screen from a bio-scan.

"That is one of your back ligaments Dick." Bruce said looking at the screen.

"What?" Dick knew ligaments weren't green, let alone crystallized.

"Dick, this is connected to your main functioning spinal core." Bruce said projecting an x-ray of Dick's back.

"...And this means?" Dick said crossing his arms.

Bruce swallowed and took a deep breath. "This is a complex DNA sample, it is your blood and poison ivy is weaving in to your nerves."

"Are you saying a fucking plant is growing out of my back!?" Dick said with anger.

"No, its what's killing you. It's saving up the poison until it reaches your heart, by taking over your main central nerves first." Bruce said trying to stay calm.

"I see, so no luck on a cure I suppose?" Dick said that and got up but fell over not noticing the cast on is hip and thigh.

"Alfred said you should rest." Bruce said pointing to the hospital bed gesturing Dick he should take a nap.

"I don't care I need to see the team, I haven't been there in two days." Dick said stumbling to some crutches.

"It's been four days now." Bruce said straightening up.

"FOUR DAYS!? I need to go now, Ouch my leg is fine now really, tell Alfred I said thank you." Dick said grinding his teeth not to show how much pain he really was.

"Alright, do as you wish. Are you sure you don't want anyone to know of your situation?" Bruce said crossing his arms.

"No, my pain is like to you and secret identity. People shouldn't worry over something that doesn't affect them." Dick said shallow and calmly.

"Understood, you're not even going to tell Barbara?"

"This doesn't concern her, I care about her very much, but she'll lead on to this which will lead the team in knowing something is up. Tim even started to make them curious by the way he was acting, Bruce I really don't want this to get in the way of anything." Dick said as he was going into elevator shaft.

* * *

_**Present**_

"I don't get it... why didn't he tell us... we should of noticed..." these words echoed through Young Justice and the Justice League.

Wally and Barbara were holding each other crying, Dick was there best friend... Dick was who they loved... They felt betrayed he never told them, but they understood why he didn't.

* * *

**_October 24_**

"Hey Wally were still trick or treating right?" Nightwing smirked.

"Yes, and I'm not going to be you anymore, I'm going to be CIA agent." Wally said excitedly.

"Good, I'm being a 1940's gangster." Nightwing smiled.

"Wow this is all very nice. _What are you guys talking about_?" Batgirl said smirking.

"Halloween, it's going to be awesome." Wally said with excitement.

"You boys going to the dance?" Batgirl smirked.

"Wait what-" Wally was cut off by Nightwing.

"No." Nightwing said glaring at Babs.

"So only me and Artemis knows?" Batgirl laughed.

"Shut up!" Nightwing said covering her mouth.

"Oh hows the leg?" Batgirl smirked and Nightwing letting go of her, going over to Tim. Using a batglare Bruce does, and Dick learned from seeing it many times.

"Ah Hi Nightwing..." Robin said leaning back a little having a chill run down his spin.

"Hello... Robin, would you like to tell me anything... you know could of shared?" Nightwing leaned in making Tim uncomfortable.

"I maybe said... you had to get medical treatment..." Robin said falling into a chair.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Nightwing said picking Robin up by his collar.

"Woah Di-Nightwing calm down!" Batgirl yelled grabbing Dick by the shoulder.

"Sorry Rob..." Nightwing said putting Tim down and just left the room to the zeta tubes.

* * *

** N/A: okay for all of know from the last chapter the memorial video is actually being made by my friend so be sure to watch it. **


	11. I'm stuck in a really bad Glee episode

_**Present**_

"Bruce what's that?" Babs asked pointing to a dusty box in the corner.

"Nothing." Bruce said sharply. Babs began to dust it off and examine it.

"Bruce it says open 11/30 it's pass that date, is this Dick's hand writing?" Babs asked picking it up.

"Yes, it is handwriting. I don't want to open it... yet." Bruce said coldly making Babs putting it down.

"Understood..." Babs said walking towards the exit.

"Barbara...?" Bruce turned in his chaired.

"Yeah?" She asked turning around.

"Take it, take it with you. Do what you want with it." Bruce said looking at the box then back to Babs.

"What if I take it to the memorial?" Babs asked cursorily.

"Fine." Bruce said turning around.

* * *

_**Halloween**_

Dick had promised Wally he would go "Trick or Treating" with him. Dick was already regretting it when he looked at his wall mirror. "Oh my god... am I really going into public like this?" He asked himself putting on his sunglasses.

He got to the Mount. he felt better knowing him and Wally weren't the only ones dressed up.

"Nightwing, wow..." Batgirl said looking at him trying to sneak in without anyone noticing, which didn't work. Batgirl was dressed as a sexy devil, of course Batgirl wasn't the only girl to dressed all sexy, all of them were. The guys on the other hand were like Dick when it came to costumes, something hot but not going all out.

"Woah Batgirl you look...look-"

'Attractive?" Batgirl smirked.

"Yeah, if you wanna get rapped in public." Nightwing smirked looking back and forth to find Wally.

'You're on to talk." She said crossing her arms.

"What's sexy about this?" Nightwing said looking up and down at his gangster costume. He wore Lycra Shirt with Attached Pinstripe Vest and Tie. He also wore his belt low with two guns on the side of his thighs and a fedora tilted to a side to show his jet black bangs spiked.

"Have you seen yourself?" Batgirl asked poking him in the shoulder.

"Ow hey! Fine I look hot!" Nightwing said pouting his lip. Which yelling also didn't help he when is trying to hind from every one, Artemis comes over dressed as Alice.

"Wow Nightwing love the costume, where did you get it? Glee?' Artemis laughed and Nightwing quickly made his way towards the locker room, by now he realized he walked into a Halloween party which clearly he didn't want to be at. Nightwing made his way to his locker but he heard something that made him turn his head, it pulled him by his tie and grabbing him close, covering his eyes.

"_Hot_." The voice whispered into Nightwing's ear making it tickle.

"Wally?" Nightwing said taking the person hands off his eyes.

"_Yes?_" Wally asked flirtatiously.

"Well aren't you being amorous?" Nightwing smirked leaning onto a locker.

"Why yes, yes I am." Wally said taking their sunglasses off and putting his hands on Dick's shoulders, and kissed him.

"Ah Wally? What about the door?" Dick asked hesitating.

"Got that covered." Wally said holding the locker room key up, Dick's face lit up knowing that they're alone. Wally and Dick could hear the stereo the music coming from outside the room, it was Dick's glee CD and wondering which one got their hands on it. They could Tim's voice being the DJ and announcing the song next was Toucha Toucha Toucha Touch Me. When he said that they laughed at how he said it, because they could tell he was enjoying it very much.

When the song started Wally and Dick began to kiss softly to "I was feeling done in, couldn't win, I'd only ever kissed before. I thought there's no use getting into heavy sweating It only leads to trouble and bad fretting..."

Dick kissed Wally on the neck. "Now all I want to know is how to go"

Wally began to unbutton Dick's shirt. "I've tasted blood and I want more, more, more."

"I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance." Dick was lifted and he wrapped his legs around Wally's lower back.

"I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance." Dick dug his nails into Wally's back as Wally unzipped their pants and a rough kiss to Dick's chest. Making Dick go crazy and latched on tighter.

"Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty~" Dick and Wally fell onto the floor. Dick landed on Wally, neither one cared or noticed. They began to thrust as Dick clasped his hands around Wally's face and while Wally tried to get their boxers off, kissing roughly.

"Thrill me chill me fulfill me. Creature of the night.~"

* * *

_**Present** _

People that knew Dick the best, from Young Justice to the Justice league they were all there. None of them were in costume, they were all dressed in black. They didn't want to be here, because most of them knew Nightwing most of his life and knew they were going to be emotional.

Barbara took a deep breath and opened an envelope she found at Dick's pent house with Wally. She began to read.

"What's that?" Tim asked.

"It's a letter, his journal from Dick." She replied biting her lip and began to cry. "I should of never let him go..."

* * *

_**Halloween**_

Dick and Wally laid on the cold tiled floor nude, gasping for air. They looked at each other and were about to go at it again when they could here Batgirl and Artemis laughing with of keys.

"Fuck..." Dick said trying to get up and at least put his boxers but he felt his senses were gone. Wally quickly threw Dick inside the locker with his boxers, lucky for Dick these were huge lockers.

"Well Wally don't you look suspicious..." Artemis smirked.

"-Cough- What makes you say that?" Wally said leaning onto the locker.

"What about those?" Batgirl said pointing at Dick's and his clothes on the bench and on the floor.

"What's what?" Wally said going wide eyed.

"Um those aren't all your clothes, those are Nightwing's. And don't you remember we know you two are going out?" Artemis said smacking Wally.

"Oh... it's not what looks like." Wally said a little bit full of panic.

"That's alright but were is the Nighty?" Batgirl asked looking at the locker.

"Um in the showers..." Wally smirked. So the girls walked over to the showers meanwhile Wally pulled Dick out of the locker and dressed him less than a second, then running out of the room.

"Next time don't put me in a locker I have more dignity than that." Nightwing said pouting his lip but turning around to see Wally gone, typical Wally. Nightwing went and sat at a table with Wondergirl and Superboy slamming his head onto the table.

"What's wrong with you?" Superboy asked.

"I hate parties..." Nightwing groaned, meanwhile Wally ran over to Robin to request a song.

"Hey Rob, can you play a song and it's a song that I want to start the crowd moving." Wally said quickly hoping Nightwing hasn't seen him yet.

"Yeah, what song?" Robin asked and Wally whispered it to him, Robin's face nodded when heard it.

Wally walked in front of the stage with a mic.

"Happy Halloween everybody." Wally said smiling and Nightwing dropped his mouth. "This song is dedicated to all the lovers in the room." the beat started and Nightwing smiled watching Wally do his body movements. Wondergirl, Megan, and Zatanna also went on stage as back up singers.

"If you see a faded sign at the side of the road that says '15 miles to the-" Wally started singing and Batgirl and Artemis walked in.

"Love shack', love shack, yeah, yeah, I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway." Zatanna sang that note and Dick thought he could enjoy this, with his shoulders starting to move to the beat.

Then the rest of the girls added in. "Lookin' for the love getaway, headed for the love getaway."

"I got me a car, it's as big as a whale. And we're headin' on down to the love shack. I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20. So hurry up and bring your jukebox money!" Wally sang with swag, no one saw him act this way before it was different, but people really started to move around.

"The love shack is a little old place. Where we can get together. Love shack, baby~" While the girls sang, Wally danced across the stage towards where the table Nightwing sat at and handed mic to Nightwing, trying to make him sing. Nightwing mouthed no but went ahead did it.

"Love shack, baby!" Dick sang, and anyone who knew him, knew he could sing. Wally grabbed him by the tie and walked backwards onto the stage while Nightwing and Wally did shimmy shoulder, noses almost touching each others onto the stage while the girls were singing. Anyone could tell if they were gay and going out if Artemis and Babs didn't step in to save them, by saying they were dating them.

"Love shack, that's where it's at. Love shack, that's where it's at!"

"Hop in my Chrysler, it's as big as a whale. And it's about to set sail. I got me a car, it seats about twenty. So come on and bring your jukebox money!" Wally had his arm over Nightwing as he sang, making everyone jump out their chairs and started to sing along and dance to it.

"The love shack is a little old place, Where we can get together. Love shack, baby." The girls sang while Wally somehow started a conga line.

"Love shack baby~" Wally sang dancing around the place with the conga line, even Robin at the DJ both was dancing.

"Bang, bang, bang, on the door, baby." Crowd.

"Knock a little louder sugar!' Wally sang smiling.

"Bang bang bang, on the door, baby." Crowd.

"I can't hear you!" Wally.

"Bang bang," Crowd.

"On the door, baby!" Wally.

"Bang, bang,"

"On the door!"

"Bang, bang,"

"On the door, baby!" Wally sang face to face with Nightwing who was singing and dancing with a group dance.

"You're what!?" Wally sang.

"TIN ROOF~! rusted!" Nightwing sang on the high note to the song and then a pause.

"Love shack!" Zatanna sang having balloons and glitter dropping down. Nightwing and Wally sneaked off escaping the party without noticing them leaving.

"Love shack, baby, love shack. Love shack, baby, love shack.~"

* * *

The boys were in alley near Dick's house, making-out.

"W-Wally?" Dick hummed releasing from their hold.

"Yeah?" Wally asked looking at Dick grabbing something out of his pocket and clinching it his hands, holding his hand out to Wally.

"What's this?" Wally asked again looking at the small sparkly object in Dick's hand.

"Will you move in with me?" Dick asked with a small sparkle in his eyes.

"Are you sure? You know I might starve you to death." Wally said holding the key.

Dick grabbed Wally by the front of his pants and pulled him close. "That's a risk I'm willing to take," Dick said kissing Wally.


End file.
